Lillie
This page contains spoilers for Mechanical Heart! '''Lillie '''is a main character from all three Mechanical heart books and is arguably a secondary protagonist. She was born to an unnamed mother and father who we only find out more about in chapter thirteen of the first book. She meets Clementine in a park and sticks with her after which leads to her also meeting Luke and James. Appearance Lillie is a very short girl, the second smallest character in the series after Skye. She is described to be very pale with freckled skin and wide green eyes. Her hair is straight and dark brown, it gets longer as the series goes on, going from shoulder length in the first book to her upper thigh in the last one. With every book some part of her hair is tied up with a purple ribbon. In the first two books, her scar is covered with her long fringe. In Mechanical Heart Lillie wears an oversized pink hoodie, which she never seems to take off, over an even more oversized rugby vest. The hoodie is mentioned to be her mothers and the vest her fathers. Under these is a pleated navy skirt with a white line going along the lower part of it. With this she wears slightly see-through black thigh-highs which cover most of her legs and black, worn-out, sneakers. Her hair is shoulder-length and tied up in a half-ponytail with a lilac ribbon which we find out was part of one of her mother's dresses in Mechanical Uprising. Her fringe in this book is draped over half of her face to hide her scar. Personality Lillie is shown from the get-go to be extremely shy and anti-social, hinting that she perhaps has social anxiety or something of the sort. She is often shown to be avoiding eye contact with people, shifting her feet whenever or even stuttering when she talks. When she eventually gets more comfortable with someone she tends to laugh a lot more, make jokes and comfort them whenever needed. Despite her meek personality she also seems to have a slight short temper which is first shown when she slaps Luke not long after first meeting him. But after this she cries to herself in regret, and apologises not long after. When she becomes close to someone she tends to be clingy and loyal, doing anything to try and protect them or get them what they want. An example of this is when she sticks with Clementine even after she was tortured and lost her finger due to Carter. Another example is when she forces everyone out of the room so she can attempt to kill Carter without anyone else being hurt, much to Luke's disapproval. She tends to daydream and stare into space often without reason, and takes a while sometimes to remember something for reasons unknown to us as of yet. On the romantic side of things, Lillie tends to get flustered a lot and gets annoyed at the person she likes if they try any romantic gestures, first shown when she rolls her eyes at Luke's comment 'guys like a small girl.'